Many modern day electronic devices include non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory is electronic memory that is able to store data in the absence of power. Some promising candidates for the next generation of non-volatile memory include resistive random-access memory (RRAM). RRAM has a relatively simple structure, and is compatible with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) logic fabrication processes.